Forgetful Fairies
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: "Who are you?" yelled Musa     "Who are you?" yelled Tecna back     "To be honest I don't know" replyed Flora           WHO? is a great question to this story


Winx Club: Forgetful Fairies

The Trix where up to no good again, they had a new plan, they where going to get rid of the specialists and they where going to send them to the forget realm, then destroy the Winx girls not worrying about the specialists being in the way.

"Now we need to do something to draw the fairies and there boyfriends out what should we do?" asked Icy

"Well we could just start destroying things and they would fell it and come out, they would most likely call the boys for help" said Darcy

"And it would be fun too" said Stormy happily

"Good idea fire away girls" said Icy

The other two looked at each other and smiled, then they turned and Icy through ice balls and icicles, stormy made a tornado, Darcy made a saw appear, and it floated in the air cutting trees down

In Alfea everyone was in class was teaching potions, they where in partners Flora with Musa, Stella with Tecna, and Layla and Bloom. Flora started to carefully pour in a mixture into a beckon with a purple liquid, and then all sudden Flora's head filled with voices, screaming of pain, and things trying to talk to her, Flora screamed she dropped the mixture it shattered when it hit the ground, flora swung her hands to her head in pain.

"Flora are you ok?" asked Musa concerned

"I hear screams and voices of pain all through my head" she replied with her eyes closed trying to concentrate "something is wrong it's getting lower and lower…I…I can't concentrate on one" one minute later Flora's eyes popped open "Musa the forest is saying that there are three witches that are destroying the forest!" flora said

Musa flung her hand up "Yes Musa" said the teacher

"Flora said that the forest needs help, it is being destroyed" said Musa

"Very well go" said the teacher

Musa turned and indicated to the other girls to go, they all walked out of class

"What is going on?" asked Bloom

"I can hear the forest it is suffering they say that there are three witches destroying the forest" Flora said with her hand to her head

"The Trix!" said Layla

"I is most likely them" said Musa

"I will call the guys" Bloom said taking her phone out of her pocket and dialing a number the phone rang and rang

"Hello" said a familiar voice on the other side

"Hey Sky we might need you're guys" then Flora collapsed "FLORA!" yelled Tecna

"Bloom what is going on is flora ok?" he asked worried

"Sorry sky I have to go meet us in the forest" she quickly said and hung up

"What is wrong… do the girls need our help" said Brendan holding a sandwich, they where sitting in the school cafeteria

"Ya... I think they do bloom said something about the forest needing help and the last thing I herd was everyone yelling for Flora like she was in trouble" said Sky

"What…..what happened to Flora" said Helia walking over to them with a sketch book in his hand

'I don't know…. We should pack up and meet the girls" said Sky

At Alfea Flora collapsed on the hall floor of a head ace, she took some medicine to reduce the pain, she was a little better, they all walked through the forest looking for signs of the Trix, then finally they saw a thunder bolt in the distance. They all ran over to the noise and lights, when they got closer they saw the Trix flying in the air, they saw them shooting things at the forests trees and plants they even saw some frozen animals.

The girls wined themselves and flew over to the Trix

Musa, Tecna, and Bloom flew over to Icy, Stella and Layla flew over to Darcy, Flora fell to her knees, with her hands to her head her head ace came back

"So girls did you bring your boy toys with you?" asked Icy

The boys parked in a clearing and followed the screams and noise down the trail; they hide behind some bushes watching them

"Ok so over there is Icy fighting Musa, Bloom and Tecna" said Sky pointing to them

"Stella and Layla are over that way fighting Darcy" said Nabu pointing a little to the left in front of then

"Oh No look over there" Timmy said pointing to the left to see Flora on her knees holding her head trying to concentrate not noticing Stormy flying over to her with a smirk on her face "Flora's in trouble" he said

Helia jumped up and ran to Flora, Stormy was about to hit Flora with something when Helia jumped in front and he flicked his wrist the strings came out and tied her up he then flung his arm backwards and she went flying over the trees and disappearing.

Helia turned he crouched down and helped Flora to her feet

"Are you ok" he asked concerned

"Ya... now I am…..the forest are suffering…go help the others I am going to try to heal the forest" she said he nodded and ran over to help the others

The Trix hit the girls, they went flying to the side the girls were weak and had a hard time standing up, and then the three turned to the specialists "Ok now it's your turn" said Darcy smirking

The guys sort of stood in a line then a meter behind them a portal appeared, it was about the size of a two sideways cars on top of each other it looked blue and kind of watery

The Trix were floating in mid air at eye level a few meters away from the boys, Darcy was in the middle of Icy and Stormy, stormy held Darcy's right hand and Icy held Darcy's left hand, stormy and Icy put there empty hands out facing the boys "BOUNCE!" said the three together, a stream of energy came out there hands and merged half way, to the boys.

Then all of the sudden Flora Flew in front of the guys, there arms where extended out towards the Trix , trying to hold a pink barrier in front of them, Flora could feel herself slip and get weaker and weaker she could burly hold the barrier, she slightly turned her head from the corner of her eyes she could see them arguing about what to do, she moved her right hand, her left was holding the barrier up then she held her right arm out beside her she snapped her fingers, the hole ground shook under everyone, causing the guys to fall to the ground, they guys looked up and saw Flora let her hands down she closed her eyes, and her body before anyone could grab her went flying into the blue portal.

"FLORA!" yelled Helia trying to stand up, but fell

Tecna and Musa ran over, Tecna went to help Timmy up, and Musa went to helped Riven up, Riven stood up, he stood in front of Musa with his back to the Trix, the Trix put there hands out Musa could see then aiming at them, she stomped her foot with a sonic boom and Riven fell "HEEYY" he said hot happy on the ground she was afraid looking in the Direction of the Trix then with in a few seconds she got hit and flew towards the portal, Tecna helped Timmy up then she tripped on a rock and fell backwards, at the sometime both Musa and Tecna flew into the portal they disappeared and the portal closed.

All the girls ran over to the guys, everyone was surprised and stunned about what happened, the Trix slowly started to rise further into the sky

"That portal was meant for the specialists, but oh well half the Winx dorks would work too' said Icy

"Where are they?" yelled Bloom to the Trix

They are probably forgetting about you" said Stormy giggling to the other two

"Or they are forgetting about there useless lives" Laughed Darcy to the others, they all laughed like it was some sort of jock and they weren't getting it

"Oh yaw and if you try to find them, you will forget what you are looking for" said icy and the three flew away laughing

They all looked around they where standing in a clearing and one side of the forest was normal and healthy looking the other half was destroyed still, Flora only helped half of the forest.

In the forget realm Flora flew out the one side and fell on the ground on her stomach, sore from the fall she stood up and looked around, and walked over to the blue portal, she looked confused and slowly she lifted her hand up to it she touched it and it moved a little like water she flinched and removed her hand quickly, she was confused looking, then all of the sudden two girls flew out of the portal flinging into Flora.

Flora was laying on the her stomach with the two sitting on her back

"Hey what was that for?" she said angrily

"Sorry" they said getting off Flora they all stood up brushed themselves off facing the other way then they turned when they saw each other the three screamed "AAAAHHHH!" they stopped screaming and looked at each other puzzled in a circle

"Who are you?" yelled Musa

"Who are you?" yelled Tecna back

Musa's face went puzzled looking, she thought for a moment "To be honest I don't know" she said confused

Tecna relaxed her face and body and thought for a second "Neither do I….How about you" she said to Flora

"I don't know either" she replied

"Soo no one knows who the are… does anyone know where there from?" asked Flora

All three thought for a minute, and they shook there head confused

Then they all looked around the place they where in, what looked like a giant cave, and very similar to the omega dimension, there was no plants, no animals, the only thing was huge rocks and sediments.

"Does anyone know where we are" asked Flora

"No, but I think if we all know nothing then it is either us or this place, and I think we know each other or in the same situation because we all have weird sparkly fairy wings" Said Tecna

"Ya... it does seem that way we should stick together we don't know who to trust….well if any one is hear" said Musa

"I agree but something doesn't feel right" said Flora then wings disappeared and they where in proper cloths

Meanwhile the other Winx and the specialists where discussing what to do.

"Well I have my hand held computer that Tecna and I us to communicate with each other… I could see if I can call her" suggested Timmy

"Good idea lets try that" said Nabu

Timmy took the computer out of his pocket and pushed some bottoms and waited

"In the forget realm, the three where talking then herd music coming from Tecna's pocket, they all looked puzzled Tecna reached into her pocket and pulled out a hand held computer, she pushed a bottom and the screen turned on viewing Timmy' face.

"Hey Tecna are you girls ok?" he asked on the screen

The girls screamed and Tecna dropped the computer face up on the ground and Timmy saw Tecna's leg rise

"NO NO Tecna No" she scrambled trying to get her to listen but her foot smashed down after three stomps it was dead but she smashed it at least five more times

"I think you got it" said Musa and Tecna stopped stomping

"SOO what happened what they said?" asked Riven curiously

Timmy looked confused "I don't know… she acted like she didn't know who I was, then smashed her computer" her said thinking

"Wow Tecna smashing her computer" said Stella surprised

"I know she would never do that…something is wrong" said Timmy

"OHH my god it all makes sense" said Nabu talking to himself realizing something

"What…..what makes sense?" asked Sky

"Ok first stormy said they are forgetting about you, then second Darcy said they are forgetting about there useless life's then icy said if you try to find them you will forget then …..Then they forget who we are… the Trix sent them to the Forget realm" stated Nabu

"What is that?" asked Stella

"The realm causes forgetfulness you won't remember family, friends, not even yourself, you would only remember the basics, talking, weighting stuff like that, you would even forget your personality, they could act totally different from normal" Nabu explained

"Could you make us a portal to go there?" asked Brandon

"Yes but I'm not as soon as you step into the realm you lose your memory" said Nabu sadly

"I have an idea….but we have to go to the ship….we landed it in a clearing follow the path" Timmy said pointing to a path to the side

At the ship, the team watched as Timmy went into a compartment, the compartment was full of junk, he moved a few of the things to the side and pulled out two boxes one was a shoe box size and the other was a small ring or necklace box

"What are thoughts?" asked Sky

Timmy opened the two boxes in one was a pair of boys boots and in the other was a small diamond necklace.

"Oh my god I love that necklace it's beautiful" said Stella

"I made these things they will protect you from drastic effects of a realm, for example if a place will freeze you with in minutes this will protect you from freezing but will not stop the cold… after I made the boots I made this necklaces for Tecna" said Timmy

"But there are only two….only two can go to the realm" stated Riven

"Well I was going to ask Nabu to maybe duplicate it… soo can you?" he said to Nabu

"Yes certainly" he replied then he took out his staff and waved it over the two objects and on the floor they multiplied just enough boots for the guys and enough necklaces for the girls.

They all put the necklaces and boots on, then Nabu waved his staff and a portal appeared, they all walked through

When they came out, they where in the dark cave place with no animals or plants

"Wow this place could use a stylist" said Stella

"Nabu are you sure we aren't in the omega dimension, it looks like it" said Helia looking around the cave like place

'I'm sure the forget realm is a type of omega dimension, if prisoners get out then they will not know who they are and therefore will forget there bad deeds, but this is one of the less known" said Nabu

"Nabu was right this is a less known, and we should hurry to find the girls" said Timmy

They started to walk I one direction, looking around they looked for signs of life.

About one hour later, Stella stopped walking and sat on a rock "Oh my god we have been looking for hours and hours" she said frustrated

"AAhhh Stella it hasn't even been an hour" said Brandon

"We must keep looking" said Helia

"We should think of a new strategy" said Bloom

"Good idea she is right…..does anyone have an idea?" asked sky

"We do" Said a familiar voice that sounded like Flora then rocks came flying out of behind a large bolder that the three where behind the rocks went flying hitting all the others

"Ya... get out of hear and leave us alone" yelled another voice that was Musa's

"FLORA!" yelled Helia

"MUSA!" yelled Riven

"TECNA! Are you back there too" yelled Timmy

The others herd whispering they sort of herd "that looks like guy on that machine thing that you smashed" whispered Musa to Tecna

"Ya it kind of does, the voice and Face" whispered Tecna to the other two

The three grabbed another hand full of rocks and started chucking them at the others on the other side of the large rock

The three ran out behind the rock thronging more rock, Helia flung his wrist and shot his glove and it tied around Flora's waist, she tried to run but couldn't

Then Nabu pointed his staff at Tecna and he canceled her is a bubble she couldn't get out, Musa looked around at the other two captured, then she saw the guy with the red hair start to walk towards her she slowing backed up scared and he backed her into a two rocks that where together, she slid down and sat in the corner with her knees to her chest and her arms around her knees, she was terrified, they guy came closer and closer, she tried to push herself between the rocks more but couldn't go any further.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt my new friends" Musa said terrified in the corner

"Musa come with me and we will not hurt you or your friends" said Riven getting closer and closer to her

"You're scary and why do you keep calling me Musa?" she asked while standing up and walking in the others direction

"LET ME GO!" yelled Flora wrestling to get out of the ropes, she kept pulling and pulling Helia had a hard time holding her

In the bubble Tecna was sitting cross legged at the bottom of the bubble with her left elbow leaning on her left knee and her head leaning on her hand, she looked board, and fustigated.

Flora then reached down and grabbed a rock and chucked it at Helia's head "Let me gooo!" she yelled madly and annoyed

"Flora….. Stop that hurt" said Helia

"Stop calling me Flora! It is a stupid name it makes me think of flowers and nature and crap like that" said Flora angrily

Everyone stopped surprised and looked at each other thinking flora loves flowers and nature.

Musa ran over to Flora "let her go!" Musa yelled, Riven knotted his head indicating it was ok, Helia let go, and Tecna's bubble popped, she stood up and ran over to the other two and the three started to back up a few steps wondering what they where going to do next

"Thanks" said Flora to Musa

"Can we go now we have then" said Riven annoyed and impeccant

"That guy has a temper" said Musa to the other two, they all herd what they where saying

"I think he is kind of cute" said Flora in a flirty way

When Flora said that everyone froze and looked at her confused, Riven looked confused and not knowing what to say knowing she is with Helia, Helia looked sort of mad and surprised that she would like Riven

"Oh really…. I like the guy with long hair he looks nice" said Musa

"They all look like they have issues to me" said Tecna not taking in any consideration

"Ok this is weird said sky confused

"Let's get out of her" said Layla

"Yes I agree" said Nabu and waved his staff and a portal appeared

"No No No last lime I touched one of thoughts two people came out" said Flora not wanting to go through

"Come on girls its safe" said Brandon

"NO… I'm not going" said Flora firmly and crossed her arms

Bloom and Layla looked at each other then flew over to Flora and grabbed her under the arms and lifted her into the air, Flora swung her body up and around like a person swinging a swing making it go all the way around, when she was finishing a full turn she pushed herself towards the ground and the two fairies lost there grip and Flora fell to the ground landing on her feet

"I would rather stay on the ground… no one touches me" she said angrily

"Wow that was cool" said Riven amazed

"Thanks" she said in a flirty way back to him

Helia rolled his eyes "Lets just go….Riven grab her" he said in a not happy get this over with voice

Riven walked over and grabbed Flora by the arm and flung her over his shoulder like a stack of potatoes

"Your strong….. I like that in a man" she said on his shoulder

They walked through the portal and into Ms. Faragonda's office

"Where did you all go?" Ms. Faragonda asked sitting at her desk not looking like the happiest person

Musa looked at Ms. Faragonda and walked to Helia grabbing his arm scarcely "Who is she… she looks like a crabby, ugly old lady" she said

The others looked surprised and stunned and worried about what Ms. Faragonda was going to say

"Ms. Faragonda…. She didn't mean that" said Stella defensively

Then Bloom expanded everything that happened from flora's head ace, to the fight with the Trix, to the Forget realm

"Ohh well that explains a lot" Ms. Faragonda said understanding the behavior

"What should we do?" asked Helia

"Wellll" she thought "they isn't anything we could do, this is permanent" she said sadly

"What there has to be something" said Timmy

"OHH I got it you must find the fairy of memories, she in the heart of the progressive forest" said Ms. Faragonda

"Fairies Hahaha…there is no such thing" laughed Flora, then everyone looked at her seriously, then she fronded "what your serious" she said confused

"Yes there are fairies, and you are one you just don't remember anything" said Bloom

"NO I don't know who you are any of you" she yelled "then why am I her?" she asked herself

Then Nabu waved his staff a portal appeared

"Ok go on in" he said to everyone and they all walked into the portal the portal closed behind them

When they came out they where standing in a small clearing of a forest

They looked around then amazed at the beautiful place around them.

"This is wonderful, it's so pretty" said Stella

"NNaaa this is stupid" said Flora disinterested

"HHHMMM Flora who hates plants or….Flora who is a plant fanatic" said Stella thinking

"I want my Fanatic Flora" said Helia

"Me to I, want them all back…look over there….. There is a trail lets follow it, it would probably take us to the Fairy of memories" suggested Bloom starting to walk through the trail

They walked and walked through the trail the further they got into the forest the darker it was

"Is it me or is it getting darker?" asked Bloom

"Well the forest gets darker the further you go into it, the center of the forest is really dark" Explained Nabu

"It scares me" said Musa cringing and grabbing onto Helia's arm

Riven looked over jealously, then saw Helia's face it was like ohh brother not again

"Me too" said Flora grabbing Riven's arm

Helia's face was sad looking

"I'm not afraid it's just the dark" said Tecna

Then a large spider came crawling out of the forest, the spider was the size of a small car

"AHHH….a spider!" yelled Musa

The spider shot the guys with web tying then up, then it shot at Layla and Bloom who was flying in mid air, it hit them and they fell to the ground face up, Tecna and Musa pushed Stella and Flora in front using them as a shield they took small steps backwards as the spider got closer, it shot more at Stella rapping her up

"Heyy you hit my friend" Flora said madly "you too untie the others I will distract him"

Flora then grabbed a large tree branch and stuck it in the spiders mouth keeping it open and not able to shoot web, and then Flora kicked the spider, and then punched it a few times, the spider shuck his head and the branch fell out of its mouth and the spider ran away back into the forest

While she was fighting Tacna and Musa cut the others out of the web, they all walked over to join Flora

"I'M NO DONE WITH YOU!" Flora yelled out angrily starting to stomp of the same direction as the spider like she was going to go chase it down and finish it off

Bloom grabbed Flora's wrist "its ok Flora you got it" she said Flora relaxed herself and everyone continued walking down the trail

Riven and Helia where at the back of the group

"I don't like this…. I want my flora" said Helia whispering to Riven

"I know what you mean, I don't know your girlfriend was soo pushy and did you see her with that spider she is tough" said Riven to Helia

"Tell me about it I didn't know that Musa had such a tight grip when she is scared, my arm hurts" said Helia

"All I can say is I hope we get there soon, and this works" said Riven back to Helia

"So do I" replied Helia

They walked and walked, it got darker and darker, finally they reached a cave opening, and everyone stopped in front of it a few meters away, from the opening

"I'm just putting it out there….but I'm guessing that is the cave" said Stella casually

"Yes I believe that is the cave of the fairy of memories" said Nabu

The opening was the size of a double door opening, and inside was really dark

"Let's get walking…. We are almost there" said Timmy

"But it's dark and scary in there" wined Musa getting in closer to Helia

"Come on we must get your memories back" said Layla

"Let's just go… I want to see if this is real or they are all playing us" said Tecna walking towards the opening of the cave and everyone followed

The tunnel was dark and everyone could burly see anything, Stella made a ball of light appear in her palm of her hand, they all saw a wall in front of them

"Dead end GREAT this is SUCH a waste of time" wined Stella frustrated

"It was a waste of time…I told you" said Tecna "Let's go"

Then under Stella's feet the floor disappeared and she fell into the ground and slid down it like it was a slide the opening got wider and wider, Bloom, and Musa fell into the hole, and then it got even wider and the rest of the team fell down, into the hole

They slid and slid and they popped out the bottom, they all stood up and dusted themselves off, and then they all looked around, they where in a large thrown room, they know this because one side of the room there was three stairs leading to a platform with a thrown, it was large gold with a red fabric pillow on the seat it had red drapes, draping on either side of the thrown

Then all of the sudden all lights went out for a minute, when they came on again there was a beautiful women with a crown, a beautiful dark blue strapless dress down to her feet, the dress from her waist was sparkly, she had blue sparkling wings, she was sitting on the thrown, and she had two warrior fairies standing on either side of her, they had violet jumpsuits, helmets and spars in there hands, they looked to be ready to fight if necessary

"Fairies of Alfea, and specialists of Red fountain…. You seek my help…explain" she ordered

"Weeellll what happened was the Trix three witches sent our friends to the forget realm and now they have no memories can you please help?" asked Bloom

They all walked a little closer to the thrown, and stood in a line Flora was holding onto Riven and Musa was holding onto Helia

"Weelll you three have had a good life doing good, you deserve your memories back" said the fairy to Musa, Tecna, and Flora

She held out her arm her hand wide open pointing at the fairies, and a stream of dust cam out of her hands and went towards the three girls, they closed there eyes for a few seconds, when they opened then, they looked around and at the same time Musa looked at her holding Helia, and Flora looked at her holding Riven, and with in seconds they both jumped backwards "EEEWWWW!" they both said together

Then Musa saw Riven and Flora saw Helia and the ran over to them giving then a big hug, Tecna gave Timmy a big hug too

"Nice you are back" said Timmy to her

"I'm soo glad to have my memories back and I can us them" said Tecna happily

"I love you Helia" said Flora still hugging him, with her head in his chest, she smiled

They where all into there Hallo's, they didn't realize they where back in the clearing, that they started in

"Wow that is weird we are back in the clearing" said Layla looking around, causing everyone else to look around

"We didn't get to say thank you" said Bloom

"I hated that feeling; it felt like my memories where in there in my heart but I couldn't get to them or remember anything, but now I remember" said Tecna

"I'm ashamed of myself hiding in the corner that was silly of me" said Musa

"I am so amazed I didn't know I could be so…so rough and pushy" Flora said then turning to Riven "I'm sorry Riven" she said to him

"Its ok you weren't you" Riven said back to her

"I think its time to go" said Sky

"Ya we have papers due tomorrow to work on" said Brandon

"Mine are all done" said Timmy

Nabu waved his staff and everyone walked through the portal, when they walked out they where in front of Alfea, and then all the Pixies flew over

"You came back to us" said Chatta happily

"We were soo worried" said lockette

"Ya don't do that, next time tell us at least" said Diget

"Yes it is very impolite to not to tell people where you are going" said Tune

"Ok we will not do it again" said Layla smiling then the Winx gave there pixies a big hug, everyone smiled


End file.
